<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i missed you by maiselocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510436">i missed you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked'>maiselocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Late at Night, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Dean Winchester, like just a sprinkle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which dean winchester is gone for two weeks and misses you more than he thought he would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i missed you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Winchester never thought he’d get a girlfriend in his life let alone being on the verge of tears because he missed you so much. In his defense, though, it was 3 in the morning after a rough hunt and all he wanted to do was curl in your safe arms after 2 weeks of not being with you. He looked over at Sam who was asleep against the window and took a deep breath that came with a tear sliding down his cheek. </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure if his feelings of desperation and the tears came from pure exhaustion or if he was just that attached to you but either way, he made no move to clear the tears away.</p>
<p>He turned the radio up just enough to cover his sniffles. The backroads he took were completely empty and he allowed his mind to wander. </p>
<p>Dean and you met three years ago by chance as you were hunting the same case they were. And for the next few months, it was random calls, random drop-ins, random visits until Dean had gotten the courage to ask you to join them and move into the bunker. You had no reason to say no other than the overwhelming crush you had on Dean. But you couldn’t refuse when Dean looked at you with those soft, emerald eyes. </p>
<p>It took him even longer to confess his feelings to you. Sam convinced him that you had felt the same and low and behold, you did. It’s safe to say that the night proceeding the confessions was anything but innocent. Sam had never left the bunker quicker. </p>
<p>It’s been close to a year that you’ve been together now. Dean was in love with you just as much as you were with him. He was scared of being vulnerable, especially for the first few months of your relationship, but you promised to always listen, to never judge, and do whatever you could to help. That’s what you’d been working on recently and Dean now allowed himself to feel things and to cry. It was new, unexplored territory but he trusted you. </p>
<p>Two weeks ago, just before Sam caught wind of a new hunt miles away, you had came down with an awful flu, leaving you on bedrest. The boys were willing to stay behind but you told them you were a big girl and could get through having the flu so they left no matter how guilty Dean felt. He called any time he could to check on you and felt relieved when the nasally voice you had went away and you were back to normal. </p>
<p>Then the hunt lasted longer than they thought, hence why Dean was gone for two weeks. He missed your touch, your kisses, your hugs, your voice, <em>everything</em> about you. </p>
<p>You missed Dean too. The two of you were always attached to the hip and were relatively very clingy with each other. It was sad waking up and not turning over in his arms to wake him up with peppering kisses all over his face. </p>
<p>Calling him just wasn’t enough. You needed him and you would admit it to anyone who asked. </p>
<p>It was 4 by the time the impala pulled into the bunker garage. Dean’s tears had long since dried but the desperation was still present. The minute Dean shut off the car and woke up Sam with a simple punch to the arm, he was out and making his way to your shared bedroom. He would get out his stuff tomorrow, he decided. You were more important. </p>
<p>You tried staying up to wait for Dean but exhaustion took over just 30 minutes prior to Dean arriving. When he pushed the door open, his heart swelled at the sight of you holding onto his pillow like a lifeline, legs curled up underneath you. He took the time to take off his dirty clothes and change into a pair of pajama pants before slipping in next to you. </p>
<p>You awoke with the feeling of the bed dipping beside you. Immediately, your eyes shot open. </p>
<p>“Hey, baby,” he whispered, placing a tentative hand on your cheek. You didn’t say anything back. You only pushed yourself into his arms, pulling him as close as you possibly could. He reciprocated, wrapping his arms around you and holding you tight. </p>
<p>It was a few minutes before you felt a tear fall on your cheek that wasn’t yours. You looked up at Dean who had attempted to rub away the tears but more came through. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, baby?” You asked him in a quiet voice. </p>
<p>He sniffled and wiped away the tears once more. “Nothing. I’m okay, princess.”</p>
<p>You sat up in bed and looked at Dean with a serious gaze. “Talk to me, baby.” </p>
<p>“I just missed you. A lot. I guess being away from you so long wasn’t as simple as I thought it would be,” he confessed, looking at a pillow instead of you. You laid back down and pulled him into your arms. He laid his head down onto your chest and wrapped an arm around your torso. </p>
<p>“I missed you too, Dean. It sucked not having you to cuddle at night or kiss in the morning or throw pillows at when I’m mad.” </p>
<p>Dean’s body shook with soft laughter and he moved as close to you as he could possibly get. You smiled down at him and ran a hand through his hair. You stayed that way for a few minutes before Dean’s breathing evened out and a light snore came from his lips. You sighed peacefully and leaned your head back, falling asleep with the love of your life in your arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>